Some internal combustion engines use intake coolers and cooler bypasses through which intake flow is controlled to maximize engine performance and minimize engine emissions. Valving of the intake passages through the cooler and the bypass controls intake flow rates for this purpose. One goal of such intake flow control is adjusting temperature of the engine intake to accommodate engine operating temperature. For example, intake valving can feed a warmer intake to a cold diesel engine that has recently started, and as the engine warms up from operating, the valving can feed the engine a cooler and denser intake.
The beneficial results of a well controlled engine intake flow adjusted between a cooler and a bypass are generally understood, but shortfalls in the application of such controls still exist. For example, existing intake control systems suffer from inaccuracy, cumbersomeness, and expense.
The aim of this invention is to significantly improve the accuracy of intake flow control valving to better optimize engine performance. The invention seeks to accomplish this while keeping an intake valve control system compact, reliable, and affordable.